cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sister Jill - The Awakening of Darkness
Sister Jill - The Awakening of Darkness is the third chapter of Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu. It is the debut of Sister Jill and Panther Claw in the manga. Summary Sister Jill in her were-panther state appears from the home dimension of Panther Claw in Tokyo. There she attacks a couple, eating a woman to regain her human-like form. With Panthers assembled, Sister Jill prepares to take over Earth and finally finish things with Cutey Honey. At the Hayami Detective Agency, Seiko reads about the increase in crime while Kyu-chan is washing her. After Seiko tricks the willing blindfolded Kyu-chan into rubbing the inside of her vagina she sees an article about the event last night. She quickly contacts Todoroki and speaks to both of them about Panther Claw. While Todoroki has a hard time believing the supernatural side of Sister Jill, the villainess in question creates a new kaijin by raping a young woman and inseminating the woman with her dark power. A yakuza affiliated talent agency called Gorogoro Agency requests Seiko's help in finding one of their actresses disappeared. Seiko refused the offer since they were with the yakuza. When Seiko is exercising she is visited by Cutey Honey who requests that Seiko looks into the kidnappings as Jill was sure to be finding recruits to Panther Claw's forces. With her work done, Honey acts like nothing happened as Kyu-chan. At the agency office, it was revealed that the request was actually a trap and the woman in question has already mutated into the Panther Claw kaijin Bat Claw. Bat Claw attacks, effortlessly knocking out Seiko and Kyu-chan (who got in the way when Seiko tried to take a shot). Seiko is taken as bait while Kyu-chan was gotten rid of. Kyu-chan however already escaped and a decoy was left behind. Seiko knocked dreams about being violated by Todoroki but wakes up being violated by Panthers and their large numbers. As Seiko is being raped, Honey crashes in as Hurricane Honey and then becoming Cutey Honey. Honey frees Seiko and as Bat Claw attacks, Honey gives Seiko armor and weaponry to fight back with. With Bat Claw too fast for Seiko's machine guns Honey takes on Bat Claws but is mortally wounded when Bat Claw blocked Honey's Silver Fleurette. Seiko is knocked after seeing Honey supposedly dead. At the Panther Claw building, Jill meets with Bat Claw about Honey's apparent death and wants to see what's left of Honey for herself. Seiko in the same refrigeration cell as Honey is shocked and saddened about the outcome that happened to Honey until Honey heals her wound. Honey explains that as long as her brain and skeleton are undamaged she can heal from any injury or wound no matter how severe, and can even deliberately postpone the effects for a certain amount of time. Honey frees Seiko as Jill approaches and uses her Honey Flash to gear them up. As the door opens, Honey and Seiko blast their way through the Panthers and out of the building. Jill sicks Bat Claw on them as they parachute down. Bat Claw strikes the chute as Honey gets Seiko to safety. With Bat Claw becoming more monstrous, Honey becomes Angel Honey and decapitates Bat Claw. Bat Claw reverts to her human face as her body disintegrates. The following morning, Seiko learns that the agency was fake, Bat Claw's identity records had been erased, and Panther Claw's building disappeared. As Todoroki laughs off the events, Seiko beats him for taking abduction and apparent drugging lightly. As Seiko is asleep she dreams of having angel wings like Honey. Category:Tennyo Densetsu Chapters